


She's Such a Mystery

by edmuretully



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Sacrifice, Minor Original Character(s), Shieldmaidens, Vikings, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmuretully/pseuds/edmuretully
Summary: You prove to be a mystery from Halfdan the night you arrived to join the Great Heathen Army and he won't stop till he has you figured out."I have to know who she is.""Why didn't you just ask for her name last night?""That would get rid of the mystery."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story generates from a prompt I found.  
> "I have to know who she is."  
> "Why didn't you just ask for her name last night?"  
> "That would get rid of the mystery."
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The fleet you sailed with had just arrived in Kattegat late that night. A summons had reached your Earl that the sons of Ragnar were massing together an army the likes of Norway had ever seen. Word had reached your area late being you were situated in the northern part of Norway called Bodin. Your Earl issued a fleet to be sent out as soon as possible. You were able to assemble a mass of 150 warriors to aide the sons of Ragnar. You were your Earl's right hand man regardless that you were a woman. You were a well known shieldmaiden around those parts and no one dare tempt you.

Once the army was together you sailed out just a couple of days later and only took you a couple days to reach Kattegat. You stood at the helm of the boat next to Earl Torvald, "We will be arriving late," you mentioned. "Of course we will. We will have to make a grand entrance then." Earl Torvald looked at you smirking. You could see the fires lighting Kattegat up in the distant, the flames growing bigger with each passing moment. You could tell the celebrations were starting and the sacrifices would be made tonight to make sure that the Army would be successful and you were perfectly okay making an entrance.

The boats had docked and yourself, Earl Torvald, and his guards had exited the boats while the rest of the warriors made sure the boats were taken care of. You laid your hand on the hilt of your sword and followed behind your Earl to the great hall. You could hear the sounds of music, people cheering, and the raucous of the rest of the nights endeavors. The doors to the hall were closed and Earl Torvald smirked back to you knowing he will get his entrance he mentioned. He pushed open the doors as hard as possible to make the doors boom against the walls once they were opened. Everyone in the hall was staring at the man who caused the commotion. You looked to Torvald noticing the gleam of everyone's attention on him. Torvald was a man to be held; he was a handsome man, towered over most men, hair as dark as the night sky and blue eyes that match the water in the fjords. He made his way to the throne and you followed scanning the crowd of people who had returned to the merriment. "Ah you must be Queen Lagertha." Torvald mentioned to the blonde woman sitting on the throne. You have heard of the fierce shieldmaiden Lagertha and all her accomplishments. "And you must be Earl Torvald. I've heard a lot about you myself." Torvald and yourself bowed to her, "Now please enjoy the festivities that are taking place as best you can. I know you have arrived late, but we appreciate the help nonetheless. Now eat, drink and enjoy! We shall need you all for tomorrow." 

By now the rest of your warriors had arrived in the hall enjoying the food and ale that was being passed around. You followed Torvald to an empty table and sat, you poured yourself a cup of mead along with Torvald. You two were discussing the plan for tomorrow with a few more of your men when a group of five younger men approached your table. You looked up to them and back to Torvald, "You must be Earl Torvald. We appreciate that you were able to make it to Kattegat at short notice. Let me introduce myself and my brothers. I am Bjorn, this is Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, and Ivar the sons of Ragnar. You both stood at the statement. "It is a great honor to know I will be fighting along side with the Sons of Ragnar. I knew your father briefly for I joined him for a raid to England once. He was a good man and I am honored to seek revenge.." They all nodded their thanks to him and proceeded to go about their business. You sat back down and downed your mead, "You know introductions would be nice. You could have told them who I was. We were in front of Queen Lagertha and yet you still didn't bother." Torvald laughed, "Oh sweet (Y/N) they will know who you are soon. Don't you worry." You rolled your eyes and returned drinking your mead.

As the night went on and enjoyed the company of your warriors and Earl you couldn't help but feel like you were being watched. You gazed about the crowd looking for anyone who might be looking in your direction and then you found him. The dark eyes boring holes in you and could not turn your gaze from him. You lifted your cup and titled it in his direction acknowledging him. He proceeded to do the same and you looked away. "Since you seem to know everyone who is that man in the corner? The blonde one with the face tattoos." Torvald turned his focus to where you mentioned. He took a quick glance and looked back to you, "That would be the notorious Halfdan the Black. Brother to King Harald Finehair. You were gone when they had last visited Bodin." "Interesting."

They had announced the sacrifice will be taking part soon. You followed the crowd outside to witness the scene. You stood among the crowd as you watch the man who would soon be joining Odin in Valhalla. "How is it I have never seen you before if you are connected with such a powerful Earl?" You craned your neck to who it was that asked you that question. You were met with those intense dark eyes again. Taking in the sight of the flames lighting the brown of his eyes up.  "Well from what I was told the last time you were in Bodin I apparently was not around. I must have been off doing Torvald's work." You turned your head back around to the scene in front of you. "I must know who you are." He whispered in your ear. "You will know who I am soon enough." you retorted. He did not say anything after that but you could feel the look he was burning into you. The night went on as should. Halfdan stealing looks from you the rest of the night. You stood by one of the bowls of blood silently saying a prayer to the Gods to watch over and protect you. You dipped your fingers in the bowl and traced the blood along your face, eyes closed the entire time. "Well if this is what you look like covered in blood I am happy to see this sight again." You recognized his voiced right away. "Yes just you wait and see." You re-dipped your fingers in the blood and traced the blood from Halfdan's forehead to his chin. You smugly looked up at him and gave his chest a pat.

You made your way back to your group deciding to turn in for the night. You could still feel his gaze on you. You looked back to him one last time noticing his brother was standing next to him staring you down as well.

"She is such a mystery, brother. I don't know what it is about her." Harald look to his brother, "Well brother I don't think I am the person to talk about mysterious women with." They both laughed at the statement and returned to the night's festivities. 

The warriors you were with had awaken early to prepare for the journey to England. You helped prepared Earl Torvald's boats making sure everything was where it needed to be. You felt that gaze again starting to feel like a permanent fixture. You looked around to see if you could find Halfdan again and there he was sitting in one of his brother's boats watching your every movement. You didn't acknowledge him this time. Once everything was taken care of the boats were ready and Torvald was waiting for the queue to set sail.

 The drums had started beating sending the sound throughout the fjord. The oars had hit the water and you realized you would never tire of hearing the oars move through the water. You lived for these moments. The sails had been set once the boats have left the fjords, the green sails of Earl Torvald billowing in the wind. 

They had been sailing for a couple days now. You were always within yards of other boats and yet the boat you were on always seemed to end up next to King Harald's. You would always steal a glance at the boat to see if you could catch a sight of Halfdan and more often than not you did and he always seemed to find you. You made your way to the back of the boat to where Torvald was sitting. He was talking to one of the warriors named Ralf. You sat on the boat's railing back facing the water and slid your hand up one of the ropes for support. "Ah (Y/N) we were just talking about you," Torvald mentioned, "Do I want to know what the two of you found necessary to talk about me." Torvald shrugged his shoulder but Ralf was the one who spoke up, "We were just talking about how Harald's brother has not stop staring at our boat since we departed Kattegat and I heard he was trying to ask around to find out who you were. Naturally none of the warriors saw fit to tell him." As if he knew they were talking about him you felt those piercing brown eyes at your back and casually turned your head in his directions, peaking over your shoulder. Your eyes met his and you instantly turned your head back around. "Does he not know that staring won't get him anywhere?" you questioned. Ralk and Torvald just shook their heads and changed the subject. You focused your attention to the open sea and appreciated the winds striking your face and loving the smell of the sea breeze. 

Halfdan always like to steal glances your way hoping you could see that he had not lost interest in you. Halfdan had gone around the docks the morning the army was to set sail hoping to get your name before they were to leave, but to no avail no one seemed to know or want to tell him. So there Halfdan stood leaning againt the mass of the sail. "I have to know who she is." Halfdan said, "Why didn't you just ask for her name the other night?" Harald questioned, "That would get rid of the mystery then brother." Harald barked out a laugh and shook his head. "Well dear brother, looks like you'll have to keep this mystery till we have reached England."


	2. Chapter 2

All the days out at sea you always seemed to catch a glimpse of Halfdan. His longing stares were not as persitent as they use to be but they were still there. The day had come where you fleet had finally found land. The boats landed on the shore coming to find out they had landed in Northumbria. Everyone managed to get the boats settled and get the supples and weapons off the boats. Your area of the camp was set up as soon as possible that way they could talk strategy as to how the Great Heathen Army will strike. 

Later that night the camps have been set up and Bjorn had called a meeting to talk of the upcoming war. Earl Torvald asked for you to attend with him. You left your tent sword on your hip as always waiting for Torvald. You stepped close to his tent, "Are you coming or not?" you yelled. Torvald exited his tent fastening his cloak, "Yes, yes let us go." You walked side by side with your Earl making your way to the middle of camp to Bjorn's tent. You entered the tent and situated yourself behind Torvald where he took a seat at the table where many of the other Earls, King Harald, and the sons of Ragnar were sitting. Halfdan arrived shortly after you did taking a seat next to his brother. To your surprise you were the one who was caught staring at him and not the other way around. When he finally felt your eyes on him and he made eye contact with you but you looked away. 

"Well we are finally here in England to avenge my father! Now we must talk strategy to make sure we do not faulter." You stood your arms crossed in front of you listening to the conversation that was taking place wondering if you'll get to voice your opinion within the war council. As if they knew Torvald looked over his shoulder to you, "What say you (Y/N) ?" You looked down to him realizing he finally decided to let everyone know who you were. "You are asking my opinion?" You felt all the eyes on you, "All these are good ideas, but I do not think King Aella will have time to summon other kingdoms for aide. They will just be hearing of our arrival at any moment. We must meet them in the field and attack them as soon as possible to ensure a quick victory." You hesitated wanting to speak more but waiting to hear all the thoughts. There was hushed murmurs throughout before someone spoke up, "I have to agree with (Y/N). It is a good plan and we should make haste with it." Hearing Halfdan say your name sent a shiver down your spine. You regret that you weren't the one who told him who you were except your reputation lives up to your name. Surprisingly everyone throughout Norway has heard of at least one of your endeavors for Earl Torvald and it was only a matter of time before it was let slip. All thanks to Torvald. 

"Well then it is decided. We will meet them out in the field and let the Gods determine our fate!" Bjorn announced. You exited the tent as soon as you could. You were half way to your tent before you felt a grip on your arm and was pulled around to face whoever it was. Your eyes met his brown ones, "Why did you not tell me you were the great shieldmaiden (Y/N)?" he exclaimed."Because I don't think you deserved to know yet!" you hissed out. You shook loose your arm from his grip before returning to your tent. Halfdan was left standing there trying to figure out what to do with the information he had learned. 

Halfdan walk to his brother's tent. He threw open the flaps and sat down. He banged his hands on the table trying to collect himself after finding out who this woman was. Harald was just sitting at the opposite end of the table contemplating what to tell his brother. "Do not worry about her. We have more important things to worry about." He leaned back into his seat, "Like destroying King Aella and his army." "Yes, you are right brother. I don't know why I got so worked up over it. There is just something about her I find so intriguing. Being the great shieldmaiden (Y/N) might have something to do with it now." His thoughts went back to you and how nice you would looked sprawled out in his bed. He shook his head from his thoughts, "We must be ready for the upcoming battle." He raised himself from his seat and made his way back to his tent. 

Once you were back in your tent you removed your armor and replaced it with a simple dark blue tunic and brown pants. You removed the braids in your hair letting your long (H/C) cascade down your back, running your fingers through it to get rid of the knots. You joined some of the warriors that were situated around a fire passing around ale and food. You came to join them in need of refreshment and merriment after your small issue with Halfdan. You emersed yourself in the conversations with the men before your thoughts drited back to him. You couldn't figure out what it was about him but you knew those eyes would haunt you for the rest of your days.

You decided that you needed to explain yourself to him before his thoughts for you have changed. You left your spot at the fire and found your way to Halfdan's tent hoping he would be there. Before you reached it your eyes were drawn to the group of men sitting around a fire close to Halfdan and Harald's tent and there was his voice. You found him right away without him realizing you were there. You stood behind him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up to see who was trying to draw his attention from the good time he was having. Eyes meeting yours again, "Can we talk for a moment. Please?" You asked. He didn't say a word just stood from his seat and walked towards his tent you followed behind him. He moved a flap to let you in first and followed you in. You scanned his tent for anything that might show you who Halfdan the Black really was, but alas it was planly adorned with furs covering his bed, a small table and seats on the other side of the tent, and a small fire that was burning down low. He poured himself a drink and offered you a cup. You took it happily playing with the cup with your hand.

"Well you wanted to talk so talk." He demanded.

"I am sorry I did not tell you who I was before." you paused, "People..." you hestitated putting your cup down on the table, "As much as I like to tell people who I am sometimes depending on who I tell they treat me different. Like the put me on this high pedestal because of my endeavors and who I am. I gave Torvald shit for not introducing me to Lagertha since she is one of my heroes, but for other people I just...It's frustrating knowing that people look at me differently because of who I am. I've learned to deal with it, but the way you looked at me when you first saw me sent something through me that I have never felt and I thought perhaps if I not tell you who I was you can learn to enjoy my company as who I am." You stopped talking wringing your hands and pacing, "Which judging by your action after the council it was what I figured what would happened. The longer I thought about it the more I felt I needed to tell you even though I barely know you! All that I know you are a king's brother and the notorious Halfdan the Black." You watched him walk towards you and sit in the chairs opposite you. "I only know you from the two days that i've actually talk to you but the way you always seemed to look at me from the boats. I just don't understand what you see in me or how you feel about me now knowing who I am, but i've spoken my peace." 

You went to get up but his hand gripped on your wrist to make you sit back down. You sat and stared into those brown eyes that you can't manage to every forget. You looked at him trying to search for an answer to what you told him hoping he would say something. "I want you to fight along side me in the shield wall." You looked at him and nodded your agreement, "Of course I will." You squeezed his hand and stood to leave. You walked to the exit of his tent and took one last glance back at him giving him a smile and then left. 

Halfdan stayed siting in his seat for a few more moments taking in the conversation that just happened. He was happy you agreed to fight along side him and get to see you fight for the first time. He had heard all the stories of her fighting skills, that you looked like an actual valkyrie in flight. He took a swig of his ale and Harald entered. "So I saw that (Y/N) had just left. Care to explain?" He looked up at his brother, "There is not much to explain. She told me why she did not want to tell me who she was and I asked her to fight next to me in the shield wall. That's that." He waited to hear for what his brother would say. "Good. Well we must get a good night's sleep looks like you have a much better day ahead then the rest of us."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Morning had finally arrived you always slept your best the night before a battle. You weren't sure as to why that was but it always worked in your favor though. Your tent was always a busy spot the day of a battle. Your tent was always open for the shieldmaidens to have a place to relax and find their composure before a day like today was happening. Also some of the shieldmaidens preferred to be in the company of other shieldmaidens when it came to prepare for battle; as in getting dressed, helping with armor, and braiding their hair. This morning was no different. Many shieldmaidens had been coming and going. A few had stayed to help you get ready as you did the same for them. One of the shieldmaidens named Thora who you had grown close to since your travel here. She was busy braiding your hair to make sure it did not get in the way of your fighting or have it be used as a disadvantage. 

"So, I saw you were in Halfdan's tent last night. Care to explain?" Thora asked. You rolled your eyes realizing that you all were great shieldmaidens but gossip was always going to find its way here. "Nothing happened." You huffed out. "We just talked. Well more like I talked and he just listened. Although he did ask me to fight along side him today." You felt the smile creep up on your face after you told Thora. She placed her hands on your shoulders and gave them a light squeeze before returning them to your hair. "I am happy for you (Y/N). I think its a great honor for him to ask you to fight along with him. Just don't die so that way you can show him how brave of a shieldmaiden you are." You both laughed at her statement. "Oh don't worry I do not plan on it. I have to impress him not disappoint him." 

Thora had just finished braiding your hair. You both had helped each other into your armor. Your armor was a breast plate that looked as if Freyja herself had crafted it for you. It was made of black leather with metal bits strewn about. You had a matching belt to go along with to hold your weapons. The armor was a gift from Torvald for everything you've done for him and his kingdom and it proved to be very useful in battles you had been apart of. Thora helped fastened your black bracers over your tunic sleeves which your tunic was a grey to make your black armor stand out. You were pretty much set all you needed was your lucky mjolnir pendant you wore no matter what to bring you luck. 

 You slid your sword into his hilt and attached your axe in your belt. Your shield was sitting next to your bed you grabbed it and decided you were completely ready now. You followed Thora out of your tent only to walk right into Halfdan. You had bumped right into him without realizing it since you were focused on talking with Thora. You looked up at Halfdan and apologized. "I am sorry! I did it mean it." He quicked looked you up and down before he waved you off with a smirk and walked over to where the rest of the army was starting to fill out. You waved bye to Thora since you were to meet with Torvald.

You stopped outside his tent and ask to come in. Torvald said to come in and you walked in noticing he was finishing up getting ready for battle. One of the thralls had finished buckling his armor together. "We cannot wait around all day for you. Lets go!" You rushed him, but this was a normal thing between the two of you. You were always ready before everyone else and Torvald always took his sweet time getting ready "They are going to leave you here." You joked. "Oh will you shut up. I am finished" He pushed the thrall away knowing she was done. He grabbed his weapons and shield and you motioned for him to lead. You followed out right behind him. The rest of his warriors were waiting around Torvald's tent and were waiting to join the others. 

Bjorn had given a speech before the battle to hype the warriors up and it definitely worked. The sounds of the warriors cheering and the sounds of metal clanging against the shields rang throughout the camp. Your senses were heighten and you were more than ready to fight today. 

The army had now been assembled and were making their way down to the field to meet King Aella and his forces. When the army reached the field they slowly filed out in line to make it seem as if this Great Heathen Army was not so great to throw off King Aelle. Torvald, his warriors and yourself were put at the front next to King Harald's warriors. The flags of King Harald and Earl Torvald billowing in the wind next to you. You spotted King Aelle on his horse surveying the army. He could tell by the way he looked to his men that he was not afraid, but as you looked behind you the army started to fill out and it was Vikings for as far as your eye could see. You smugly looked to Torvald and he gave you that same looked. You both looked back to the small army that laid out in front of you knowing now this would be over quickly.

Halfdan and Harald walked out of the crowd and was placed a bit before the everyone. All of a sudden the cries for Ragnar went out and you knew it was time. You yelled as loud as you possible could. You unsheathed your sword and starting banging it against your shield metal clanging on wood. And within an instant the Sons of Ragnar raced down the field and you knew that was the cue to strike. Everyone around you ran towards the Saxons and you being a bit more quick and agile than the group of men around you managed to run past them catching up with Harald and Halfdan.

You had your eyes set on particular Saxon who had happened to be straight in front of you. He realized you were the one coming for him. You lifted your shield up to brace your impact against the man that way you can knock him off balance and make it easier to kill him. Which is exactly what happened even though he saw you coming for him. He did not have enough time to brace himself the impact your shield would have against his chest. You knocked the wind out of him as he hit the ground. He blocked your swing by bring his sword up in time. He rolled away from you as you tried to bring another swing down on him. He manged to rise off the ground and raise his sword to you. He gripped his sword with both hands and charged at you. You blocked his attempt at cutting you down with your shield. You decided to use your shield to your advantaged seeing as this man did not have one and only fought with his sword. All this man tried to do was chop at you as if he was using an axe but every time he tried your shield took the impact of it. Every attempt at slicing him down didn't work. You weren't able to get the right angle  the way he was coming at you and you blocking him in the attempt. As soon as you realized that he faulted. You pushed his attack off and it that moment he looked away. The next thing he realized was your sword in his belly.

As soon as the man hit the dirt you quick looked to your surroundings keeping your shield and sword up in case of a new challenger. You found Halfdan as soon as you scanned the area. He was busy taking down a Saxon with absolute ease, but what he didn't realize is that another Saxon thought he could help out his fellow man by trying to take Halfdan down when he was not looking; a coward's move to say the least. Luckily, you were close to him like you had promised. As soon as he cut down the man he was fighting you yelled to Halfdan to get his attention to the man coming after him. Without hesitation you you grabbed you axe from your belt and threw it hoping it would land where it needed to be. Halfdan tried to brace himself but your axe met with the man's back as you hoped. He slumped down instantly. Halfdan looked at the now dead man and then to you. You gave him a confident grin as you walk to him to retrieve your axe.

"Mayhaps it is a good thing you asked me to fight along side you." You kept that smiled on your face which had been covered in blood by the man you had taken down previously. Halfdan study your face for a brief moment before you two went back to killing the men surrounding you. This time though you two stayed close to each other almost back to back. It stayed like that for awhile you constantly taking down Saxons left and right. At one point you and Halfdan both were fighting the same man solely for the fact he thought he was able to take on two Vikings such as yourselves, but he was sadly mistaken. You stopped a blow that this man was bring down upon you both your swords held up above both of your heads, fighting to keep the blade away from you and in the moment Halfdan sliced the back on the man's knee with his axe. He dropped down to his knee screaming out in pain. Halfdan grabbed him by the back of the neck and looked to you. "He is all yours for the taking." You walked up to the disarmed man and slid your sword across his throat showering you in his blood. The smell and taste of iron hitting your senses.

And in that moment that Halfdan realized what he has been trying to figure out these last few weeks. Seeing you fighting and covered in your enemies blood was what sent this feeling over the edge. That he has fallen madly in love you with.

Once the man hit the ground the horns had begun to bellow which meant that the battle had been won. You could hear the cheers ringing out for the warriors but all you could focus on was the man in front of you. Chest heaving up an down heavy from the exertion of the day and the spatter of blood that was displayed all over him. You had closed the gap between the two of you without realizing. "It is true what the people say about you." "And what might that be?" you asked. "That you really are like a Valkyrie." He paused, "And that I want you to be my Valkyrie."

He had grabbed the sides of your armor and forced you to him. Your chest slamming against his. You both looked into each others eyes searching for the answer you were longing to find and within that moment Halfdan must have found what he was looking for. His hands moving down to your hips, *his lips crashed against yours forcefully, taking you off guard. You were pleasantly surprised by how soft and plump they were. Closing your eyes, you let him take over the kiss. It was harsh and quick, his tongue running over your lower lip begging for entrance and you allowed it.  His warm tongue moved with yours in sync, as if you've done it a million times before. You moved your hands up to the back of his head, your fingers tugging at his hair roughly. You earned a groan in response, his hands gripping at your hips tighter; so tight you were sure your skin was going to bruise. But you did not mind, quite on the contrary. Men around you celebrated the victory, some of them even taking a second to throw a remark in your direction but you did not care and ignored them all. You were too focused on Hafldan to care. The kiss grew sloppy and you felt your face flush red; it was all teeth and tongue by now. A heat rising in your belly one that you've felt before but something was quite different about this feeling.  He pulled away for a second, leaving you out of breath but you barely had time to recover. His lips were back on yours, even harsher and rougher than before. He bit on your bottom lip, pulling at it slowly yet firmly you could feel it break and a droplet of blood leak out of it. But Halfdan reacted quickly, licking it off before sucking on your bottom lip, making you let out a groan.

You broke away from the kiss this time comprehending everything that had just happened. Halfdan's hands were still on your hips and looking down to you eyes so much darker than what you are use to. You ran your hands down his neck and settled them around his shoulders locking your fingers together. You bit your swollen bottom lip and quick glanced down. 

"We must do that again." you mentioned. 


	4. Chapter 4

When you two broke away from your kiss you two were brought back to reality. You turned your gaze to the scene laid in front of you and noticed the King Aelle had been captured. You could see Bjorn tying up to Ivar's chariot, making sure it was good an snug. He met up with the rest of his brothers and Harald and made his way to you two. You two stepped away from each other when the men approached Torvald had reached the lot of you as well. 

"We have decided that my brothers and myself will be forcing Aelle to show us where he killed our father and end his misery." "What do you plan on doing with him?" Halfdan asking making your gaze return to him. 'We will blood eagle him, but we would like you Halfdan and your brother as well as you Torvald to take the army back to the camp to celebrate our victory today. And we shall talk in the morning of our next step in this plan." All the men agreed and the Bjorn and his brothers were off. The next thing you noticed was that Aelle was being dragged behind Ivar's chariot screaming away.

Before Halfdan left to return to his brother he whispered in your ear, "It looks like we shall have time to ourselves later. Meet me in my tent tonight." You nodded your head in agreement and you two parted ways.

You met with Torvald and made your way to his warriors. "So what was that I saw between you and Halfdan?" He asked. "It's exactly what you saw. I don't know why you are bothering to ask." "I am only asking because you know how much you mean to me and my people I just do not want you to get hurt and kill the poor man. Just what I need is my best warrior and best friend to have killed a King's brother." He explained. "Well as of right now that is that last thing on my mind. He has shown me kindness that I would not think to see in a man like him. I enjoy his company and I can see me being so very happy with him."

Torvald stopped to look at you, he placed his hands on your shoulders and gave a light squeeze, "Then I am happy for you. Come let's get back to the camp and enjoy our victory!" You both walked to the rest of the warriors, they cheered when they saw the two of you and joined them in the merriment. 

 

Hours later you were hanging around a campfire with your fellow shieldmaidens passing along horns of ale celebrating and regaling in your fights from earlier in the day. Thora had made her way towards you and sat right down next to you. "(Y/N)! I see you survived! I knew you wouldn't disappoint Haldan! Word around camp is that you two had kissed and a very nice kiss at that after the battle." She gave you a slight nudge. You felt a blush creep up on your cheeks remembering the kiss the two of you shared and sent a small heat to your core. "It was.... Thora it took everything within my power to not rip his clothes off and take him in the field. He is just a good kisser." "I am happy for you (Y/N)." "Thank you." You mentioned. You realized it was starting to grow late and you were still suppose to meet Halfdan later realizing now would be the perfect time to meet with him. 

"Now Thora if you excuse me I have someone to go and meet." Thora instantly knew who you were going to see. As you were walking to Halfdan's tent you heard over your shoulder Thora yelling "Have fun!!" You stifled a laugh and kept walking.

You were to his tent in a matter of moments. You stopped in front of the flaps before entering. taking a deep breath letting yourself in. You saw he was sitting in front of his small fire arms resting on his knees with a cup in his hands. He looked in your direction and you locked eyes with him. The firelight dancing in the browns of his eyes. He placed the cup down next to his chair and got up. You stayed rooted in your spot not sure what to do. He was finally in front of you raking his eyes up and down your body feeling the heat of his gaze tingling your skin. 

The next thing you knew his lips were on yours in a matter of moments. Your hands gripped his tunic to keep yourself steady. His hands starting roaming down your back from your shoulders and settling on your ass. He gave it playful squeeze drawing a small moan from you. You pulled yourself closer to him trying to break the small space between you. His teeth biting down on your bottom lip tongue grazing over it another moan escape your lips. You broke from the kiss only for a moment to catch your breathe. He knelt his head down his forehead meeting your own.

"If you do not want this just tell me." He whispered. You took in a deep breathe, " I do want this and I want you so very badly." As soon as he heard you declaration a groan escaped his lips. He picked you up and made his way to his bed. He placed you lightly down onto his furs. He resumed kissing you but this time he kissed your lips and down your neck leaving little nips here and there. He stopped for a moment and gripped the bottom of your tunic and easily removed it from you in one easy swipe. Next he took your boots off throwing them into some corner of the tent not paying too much attention to it and last he removed your trousers easily enough. He sat back admiring the sight that was laid out in front of him.

You felt the stare of his eyes raking down your naked form. He groaned once again, "You are so damn beautiful." This time his lips crashed down on yours hands, trailing up and down your naked form. His tongue swirling against your lips begging you to let him it. You did as it commanded and his tongue swirled against yours. His hand had found your breast giving them a squeeze his thumb softly pulling at your nipple. Your thighs clamped together to keep the wetness building up in you at bay. As if he could read your mind his hand left your breast and made its way down to your mound slightly tracing your lips with his fingers. "So wet for me already are we?" he asked, you stiffed a moan and nodded. "Halfdan please." you begged. "Oh we will get there my love, but first I need to taste you."

He kissed his way down your body stopping right before your mound. He licked his lips and looked up to you once more pupils blown wide with lust you not being able to see the brown of his eyes anymore. His tongue traced up and down your slit causing a moan to escape your lips. His tongue had found your bud and he applied only but a little pressure to it  but it was enough to make your wriggle beneath his. He placed his hands on your hips to keep you steady on the bed. Your one hand gripping the furs beneath you knuckles on the verge of turning white and your other hand made his way to his hair slightly tugging at it encouraging him to keep up the pace. At this point Halfdan was going between your bud and delving his tongue into you. "You taste to very sweet" he managed to purr out. 

You could feel yourself coming undone at this point only a few more moments is all you could probably handle. His tongue found your nub again applying just enough pressure with each pass of his tongue your moans becoming more intense, "Oh Halfdan!" and if your words were the ending for him you finally felt your orgasm race through you toes curling and tingling feeling in your fingers. He lapped up the juices your orgasm had produced trying to not squirm out of his grip. Once he had finished he wiped his hand over his mouth and beard to get rid of the wetness that seem to glisten slightly on his beard. 

With that he was stripping away his tunic, trousers and boots as fast as he could. Once he was undressed he knelt in between you his knees parting your legs. Your eyes landed to his erection and how large he was. He lined himself up with your entrance and slowly entered you feeling yourself slowly taking him in you both moaning from the instant pleasure this brought the both of you,

Once he was all the way inside you he started thrusting slowly but picking up the pace after a few moments his hips meeting yours now with every thrust. "So tight for me," he was able to groan out. His pace became much faster with each passing moments, the grip he had on your hips was on the verge of painful, you could almost feel the bruises form from it. You lifted your hips up to meet his thrust each time he was hitting the spot that sent a wave of pleasure to your core, each time becoming more and more intense. You knew that your second orgasm was about to hit you when Halfdan moaned out your name is what sent you over the edge. You felt your walls clenching around him and the waves of pleasure crashing over you cause you to see stars for a moment. Halfdan rode out your orgasms with you with him coming not long after you filling you with his seed.

Halfdan pulled out of you slowly and laying down next to you. You scooted closer to him him now laying at his side to face you. "So very beautiful." he whispered tracing his finger along your cheek. You only manage to cuddle closer to him his arm now draped over you. 

"Can we just stay like this forever?" you quietly asked.

"We can if you say yes to being mine." 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning you had woken up realizing you still were in bed with Halfdan thinking everything that had happened last night was a dream. You stretched your arms out feeling the ache in your body from your escapades last night, you rolled over on your side facing him. He was laying on his back still peacefully sleeping. In this moment you were able to get a in depth look at his chest, you traced your fingers lightly over his abs and bounced between his scars that littered it. Your fingers traced each line wondering which battles he received them from. As your fingers roved over his body they landed on a scar on his shoulder, it was a perfect circle; too big to be a normal arrow you thought but just the right size to be an arrow from a crossbow. You traced your fingers ever so lightly on that scar, he began to move in his sleep you thought maybe you had awaken him but he only stirred slightly wrapping you in his arms. 

You decided this is the place you want to be and nowhere else wrapped up in his arms. You gently kissed his nose and buried your head into the crook of his neck his beard tickling your cheek. "Will you stop moving woman. I am trying to sleep." He grumbled.

"I am sorry. I was trying not to wake you. I just was admiring the nice view." You said peppering his neck with kisses.

"If you do not want me to ravage you again like I did many times last night I suggest you stop." he grumbled again. "Oh you are no fun." You pulled back from his embrace, "We should get up though we have to start the day and I know Bjorn called a meeting for this morning. "

"Fine. If we must."

"Yes we must. Now I will meet with you later." You gave him one long kiss before you got up to put your clothes on that was still scattered across the room. You went to go leave but you ran back to Halfdan still laying in bed and gave him another kiss this time his hand snaking in your hair, "I must go." You left his tent not making eye contact with anyone around because more than likely they heard the sounds of your love making last night.

You finally reached your tent and walked in. You made your way to your trunk taking out new clothes to wear, "Where have you been?" you heard calling from behind you. You turned around to see Torvald sitting in one of the chairs in the corner of the tent. 

"Oh it is only you." You breathed a sigh of relief, "If you must know I stayed with Halfdan last night." Torvald did not say anything, "Is there a problem?" you asked.

"No, there is no problem. Just I was concerned I came to look for you last night to talk strategy but you were not here and Thora said you had left awhile ago." He had gotten up from the chair and walked towards you, "The fact you have found someone that loves you warms my heart and you know this. I am happy for you, but I will say this make sure he does not distract you from the battles to come. That's all I want is my most fierce shieldmaiden and best friend to fall in battle because she was distracted by a man." 

"Do not worry he won't become a distraction. I can keep them separate." you reassured him. "Good, now get dressed Bjorn has called the meeting for this morning and it will be starting shortly. I will meet you there." And with that Torvald left. 

You quickly changed out of your clothes into a purple tunic and black pants and quickly braided your hair. You attached your axe to your hip and deemed yourself good enough and made your way to Bjorn's tent. Both Halfdan and Torvald were waiting outside for you feeling very conflicted on who to talk to first. You walked to Halfdan and gave him a kiss on the cheek and looked to Torvald. You motioned your hand to guide them both in, "Shall we?" 

The both of them followed in after you, Halfdan sat next to his brother again and Torvald sitting at the opposite end, you stood behind him once again arms crossed in front of your chest. Bjorn began his speech, "King Aella is dead! We had blood eagled him last night and there his body will remain. Now are next plan is to march to Wessex to take on King Ecbert and his army. It will take us a few days to travel there and by then word will have reached them that we will be marching there. We shall sail our boats to the outskirts of Repton and march from Repton to King Ecbert's home. Once we reached our destination we will shall discuss our plan of attack more. Are we agreed?" Everyone around the table agreed and set off to start dismantling camp.

You looked to Halfdan before exiting the tent behind Torvald. 

 

Once camp was dismantle and the boats were prepared the army had started to head down river to Mercia. As you were sitting at the back of the boat your Earl had come to join you, "I just want you to know I do not mean any ill to what I told you early. I am truly very happy for you that you have found someone. Long have I wished that for you believe me." he gave your knee a pat, " But I am just looking out for you."

"I know you are Torvald. I am glad you care so much about me and the Gods know I appreciate it." 

"Then you are not mad at me?"

"Of course not! What made you think that?" you asked almost perplexed.

"I have seen you mad and you usually are very quiet." He had a point. 

"Do not worry. I am not mad." Torvald gave a quick nod and gave your knee a squeeze. He got up and walked back to the front of the boat. 

After many days of sailing down river, setting up camp, and dismantling you have finally reached to the outskirts of Repton and now the army was to march their way to King Ecbert's. After few days of walking the scout had returned to let them know King Ecbert's army was only a days ride from where they were. Bjorn had issued to set up camp while him and Ivar would scout out the location.

Later that day you had joined Halfdan and Harald for something to eat. Once you arrived to the area that had the cooking fires were set up you sat down next to Halfdan acknowledging King Harald, Halfdan pushed a plateful of food to you and you three sat in silence enjoying the food. You looked up from your food to see a certain blonde walking to your table, you nudged Halfdan and nodded your head in the direction of this woman. 

"Can I talk to you?" she asked Harald, he didn't say anything he had gotten up and walked towards his tent her following in behind him. 

"Who is that?" you asked quietly. 

"That would be Princess Ellisif. My brother is madly in love with her. She is the reason my brother is becoming King of all Norway so that she will marry him once he accomplished it, but we have found out that she had married another man in my brother's place. Come to find out the man she married was only a Earl. I had told him to kill her for dishonoring him but he loves her too much to do that."

"How dare she. How could she do that to him! I would have killed her without a second thought." Halfdan grunted in response. "So would I my dear, but if you excuse me I do not trust her being alone with him." He went to get up from the table sword in hand, "No! Do not leave me here I am coming with!" 

You and him had reached Harald's tent the two of you stood next to the flap peaking in to see what was happening. By the looks of it Harald was about to have his way with this woman until a gleam of metal shown on her back. You watched as Ellisif reached for the knife the was hidden in the sleeve of her dress and raised it high up to stab Harald with it, and in a blink of an eye Halfdan had rushed in and sliced her down spraying Harald with her blood. "Seems like after all I know women a lot better than you." Halfdan said cleaning the blood off his sword. He placed it back in its hilt and walked out leaving his brother to his thoughts. He wrapped his arm around you and walked back towards his tent. 

"I would have done the same if it were my sibling." You mentioned. He didn't say anything back just kept walking. 

That night Bjorn had gone over the battle plan for the next day that we would use the land to our advatage to confuse the Saxons to ensure a victory.

The next morning the army assembled and made their way to where the battle would be fought. The Sons of Ragnar, Floki, Harald, and Halfdan lead the army to the top of the hill. You saw the Saxon army at the bottom of it, the horns sounded and your army had turned around. Once that happened you all split off into different sections. Ivar and Floki led a section to distract the Saxons by throwing them off with what way they needed to attack. While Bjorn, Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Sigurd led their group through the forest to shoot arrows at the unsuspecting Saxons. Torvald's group and King Harald's had made their way down to a pathway that was sitauted between two big hills. The plan was the Saxons would march their way towards Repton towards the boats going down the pathway, but what they didn't know is that the hills had been lined with archers ready to rain down arrows while they tried to make their way through.

And the plan did work. You were one of the many archers that had fired off many shots killing many Saxons in your wake. Once the rest of the army had finally caught up with the Saxons they had both ran down both sides of the hills meeting each other at the bottom trapping Prince Aethelwulf and his men.

 Your group had stayed up top still shooting arrows out to take down more men as quickly as possible. Prince Aethelwulf led the charge against the army. Once the battled had ensues your group made their way down to meet them. You kept your eye out for Halfdan while taking down Saxons left and right while you were running to the middle of the battle field. By the time you reached the middle of the battlefield Ivar and his group had finally caught up but the battle had been won, although you knew it was not done yet. Halfdan had caught up to you noticing how muddy and covered in blood he was; this was one of your favorite views of him. His lips crashed against yours just like the first time and you meeting him with such verosity.

When you two seperated the echoes of the army cheering rang out through the hills. You gripped on to Halfdan to give him a slight hug his arm wrapping around your shoulder. You both cheered with the rest of them and laughed as you watch the Saxons running for their dear lives.

The battle was over but there was still somethings left to take care of. You bested King Ecbert's army but there was still the issue of King Ecbert himself. Prince Aethelwulf had retreated and you all knew he was going back to the Wessex. The army gathered themselves up and marched to King Ecbert's. By the time the army had reached it you noticed how quiet it was. A bustling town such as this shouldn't be as quiet as you thought it would.

The battering ram was brought down the hill and everyone had gotten out of the way for it. The men ran down the pathway running straight into the doors. The doors opened easily enough with the ram and everyone ran in but stopping abruptly noticing no one was around. Harald and Halfdan took a few men to scout out the area while the rest of you waited for them to return. 

Not even a few minutes later they were back. Halfdan raised his weapons in the air announcing they had all gone. Everyone cheered and started wandering around the grounds and of Ecbert's villa. 

You started wandering around the villa seeing if you could find anything worthy to bring back home with you. You walked down many hallways passing people who were carrying trunks and other things along with people with torches destroying things as they went pass. 

You found yourself walking down a very quiet hallway wondering what could be at the end of it. You found a door at the end of it without anyone around, you carefully opened the door peaking your head in only slightly to make sure there was no one around. Your eyes landed to the middle of the room where it looked to be a very large tub in the center of the room but it was in the ground. You walked around it noticng the pillars surrounding it and the painting on the walls. The water looked to be warm from the steam rising off of it and thought this must be a big bath. What one needs a tub this big was beyond you. You heard foots step coming from the doorway, your gripped your axe in your hand waiting to see who was coming. 

The footsteps ending up being Halfdan who seemed to have followed you here. He look around the room and then looked to you, "What is this place?" he asked.

"It looks to be some sort of bathhouse." You walked around the huge bath eyeing it.

"You know..." you looked to Halfdan with a smirk, "We have a little time to ourselves before they'll be wandering where we are." Still with the smirk on your face closing the distance between you and him.

You threw your axe casually on the ground, you stood in front of him playing with the hem of his leather armor, "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

All you did was give a curt nod in the direction of the bath hoping he'd get the idea, and he certainly did. His lips were on yours in a matter of seconds, both your hands fumbling with each other's clothes to get them off as quickly as possible.

As soon as you all were free from your clothes you took his hand and lead him to the bath. The both of you dropped down into the water, the warmth of the water already beginning to soothe your aching body from the last few weeks. Halfdan sat down in the built in seat in the bath while you quickly sunk below the water and rose back up. You felt his gaze on you like always watching each movement you took in the water. You playfully splashed him before swimming back over to him, he lightly grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him with ease. 

You braced your hands to his chest as not to crash into him. He easily placed your legs on either side of his lap his erection hitting your mound. His hands roved over your legs and he started kissing along your jaw and slowly down your neck. You let out a sigh as his fingers traced up from your thigh to your clit while his other hand began kneading at your ass. He nipped at your neck and now down to your shoulder and collar bone leaving little red marks in his wake marking you as his. 

You couldn't take the teasing any longer. You rose up on your knees and lined yourself up with him slowly sinking down on to him as you watch the water lapped up against the two of you. Your hands grasped onto his shoulders while he gripped onto your hips cursing as you slowly began your pace riding him. A louder moan escaped you lips as your pace became much more quicker throwing your head back relishing in the feeling this was bringing you. 

His hands left your hips one finding your mound forming little circles to your nub which caused you to buck your hips with a little more force that caused a delightful noise to escape his lips, while his other hand found one of your breast kneading and rolling your nipple between his fingers. 

"Oh Halfdan." 

"That's it my love.  Come undone for me." 

The harder your pace the closer you felt your orgasm hitting you the heat in your belly growing bigger with each passing moment. Halfdan stayed steady rocking his hips to meet yours and the rhythm on your clit. He again started nipping at your neck helping with your rising heat, you were so close to your release it was only a matter of time before you became undone. Halfdan bit down on your shoulder and with that came your untangling. Your orgasm spread through your entire body causing such tingles throughout your body your thighs shaking only slightly. You rode out your orgasm with Halfdan and only a few moments later he spilled his seed within you letting out a growl in your ear. 

You two stayed like this for some moments enjoying how the water felt against your skin after your love making. There was no noise besides the sounds the water lapping against the stone and a kiss placed here and there. You rested your head on his shoulder working up enough strength to get up. 

"Marry me."

You shot your head up and looked at him trying to seek out the seriousness of this. 

"What did you say?" you couldn't believe he asked you this trying hard to tell if you heard him correctly.

"I said marry me." He tucked a piece of stray hair behind your ear, "I've thought about this long and hard over the last few days and I want you by my side as my Valkyrie and my wife. Please say you will."

You could feel the tears starting to form, you never thought this would ever happen to you. All your thoughts of love were just wishful thinking. The thoughts that you would be a shieldmaiden for Torvald for the rest of your days were all you thought your future would hold; not a husband or children, but now that's all you could ever want and you wanted it with him.

"Yes!" you almost yelled. "Of course I will marry you!"

Halfdan looked so very happy. His lips crashed against yours once again but this time it was different. He spun you around the bath the water splashing around, "I will do my best to be the best husband I can be for you if the gods will allow it." You kissed him back once more.

"Now we should probably get dressed my love before they come looking for us in this compromising position. Plus we need to tell them the good news!" 

The both of you gotten out of the tub drying off with some cloths that were left on a bench and quickly dressed. He grabbed your hand and placed a kiss to it and lead you out of the bathhouse to tell everyone that you two would be husband and wife. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for lovin this as much as I did!

Your heart soared at the thought of becoming Halfdan's wife and you couldn't imagine your life without him. You two hurried down the hallway seeking out King Harald to tell him of the good news. The two of you decided you would tell King Harald first and then tell Torvald the announcement. Halfdan had stopped one of the many people they passed asking if they had seen his brother. The man pointed out the Harald was back out in the courtyard with Bjorn.

After exiting the villa Halfdan stopped you going any further, "What is it?" you asked him. He pulled you aside quick placing a quick kiss to your lips, "I forgot to tell you something earlier that I wanted to tell you about before we go any further. Bjorn has asked me to go to the Mediterranean with him and I want you to come with us."

You did not hesitate in giving him an answer, "Of course I will go! I will travel to the ends of the Midgard with you. You shouldn't need to ask that. But of course I will."

"Good. I wouldn't know what to do without you there with me." He placed another quick kiss to your lips, grabbing your hand once again. "Come let's go find my brother."

When you two walked out into the courtyard you scanned the group of people, still looking for Harald. At last you found him sitting on some steps cleaning his sword, "Brother!' Halfdan yelled. He looked up to see the two of you coming towards him, sheathing his sword he closed the distance between you guys. "You two look happy." he remarked. "We are brother. I have asked (Y/N) to marry me and she said yes!" A smile showed up on Harald's face, "This is wonderful news! I am happy for the both of you!" He gave the both of you a big hug, before he let go of you he managed to say that he was happy to have a sister now. "Thank you Harald we will make sure to celebrate later but we must go find Torvald to tell him the good news. I know my Earl should know of this." Halfdan gave his brother a quick pat on the shoulder and you searched around looking for Torvald.

You found him enjoying the company of a shieldmaiden you did not care to know at this time. You led Halfdan over to Torvald hand in hand, once you were in front of your Earl he looked at your hands and then looked between the two of you. "I'm guessing you have something to tell me?" he asked, "As a matter of fact we do! Halfdan and I are to marry!" It took a moment for the words to sink in with him, before long a smile did appear on his face. "Good. You know all I've wanted for you is to find someone to love you and cherish you, and I see that in Halfdan. May the Gods bless you." Torvald enveloped you in a big hug and kissed your forehead, you hugged him so tight and he did the same. Him giving you the Gods blessing meant so much to you in more ways than one. Torvald was pretty much your best friend and he wanted to see you happy and you knew it, "Thank you." You managed to get out. "You're welcome" he finally let go of you and went to shake Halfdan's hand, "Don't hurt her and if you do so help the Gods I will bring my whole Earldom to hunt you down if you do." "Do not worry. I love her too much to ever think of hurting her." A smile crept on your face as you looked between the two of them. You didn't think you could be any happier than in this moment.

Before long the conversation of your marriage turned to the talks of you traveling with Halfdan and Bjorn to the Mediterranean. Torvald had wished us good travels and to come back and regal him in the stories of what we saw. After awhile Bjorn had stopped over to inform us that there will be a feast soon. "Bjorn did you hear the news?" Torvald asked, "No, what news are you speaking of?" "Halfdan and (Y/N) are to wed!" Bjorn looked between the two of you a smile playing on your faces. "Well then congratulations are in order! Does that mean you will come with Halfdan and I then (Y/N)?"

"Yes Bjorn I will be! I am looking forward to traveling to a new world and for other things."

"Good! Shall you marry when we returned or did you want to marry before we leave?"

You didn't even realize that till right that moment when Bjorn asked. "Oh we did not get a chance to talk about it really. We aren't quite sure honestly."

"Nonsense! Why don't you marry today! I am sure we can find someone to perform the ceremony. I do not see why we cannot have it today! I am sure we can find you a nice outfit somewhere in this place. If not I know some of the women might have a nice dress you could borrow and we can clean Halfdan up!" Bjorn giving Halfdan a big pat on the back, "Well we do not want to be a burden on everyone." Your soon to be husband said.

"Psh! How could that be a burden. We have avenged my father and we get a wedding out of it. What better way. It is settled then I will send someone to scrounge about to see if we can find you a proper dress and we shall get Halfdan all cleaned up." And with that Bjorn was barking orders at people to help prepare for the feast that was already suppose to happen and to now prepare for a wedding. One of the women who had come to help found you and whisked you away to some random room to get you all prepared.

She brushed your hair out and plaited it up and away from your face. "I'm sorry my dear but it being cold out we aren't able to give you a proper flower crown."

"Oh it's no problem really. I don't mind." Once she was done with your hair a knock came to the door. The woman answered it and in walked Thora and Torvald. Thora rushed over to you and gave you such a big hug. "I am so happy for you (Y/N). Torvald gave me the good news and I couldn't wait to see you. We come bearing gifts! We were able to find a dress somehow after everyone destroyed the place. I'm guessing it might have been one of the princess's dresses." She handed you the dress admiring the feel of the fabric between your fingers. It was a dark blue with silver needlework sewn into the neckline and as well in the end of the sleeves. "Well let us hope this Princess and I are some what the same size." You joked.

"I have something to give you (Y/N)." Torvald had taken something out of his pocket and handed it to you. It was a beautiful necklace made of gold and different colored jewels. "I found this necklace on a raid we were in and I wanted to give it to my future wife someday, but I know the likehood of me finding the love of my life is slim to none. Then I figured it would suite you best for your wedding day. " Your heart filled with so much love from everyone you thought it was going to explode. Torvald placed the necklace on you and clasped it together. As soon as he was done you turned around and gave him such a big hug and he returned it. "Thank you. For everything." You whispered to him. Your Earl just gave you a small smile back. "I should probably go and make sure your soon to be husband is ready for you." And with that Torvald had gone and it was just you, Thora and the woman who was helping you get ready. 

A short while later you were ready as you would ever be. Since you weren't able to have a flower crown but Thora also managed to find a intricate veil you could wear. Thora gave you a once over making sure you were ready and presumed you good. She led you out of the room out into the hall where Torvald was waiting. Torvald looked at you with adornment on his face, "You look stunning (Y/N)." You took your hand in his and led you outside to where the ceremony would be taking place.

Everyone that you walked by had smiled or gave you a congratulations as you made your way to your soon to be husband. Torvald led you out into a clearing outside of the villa in front of a large tree. A few people had gathered around including the sons of Ragnar and King Harald. Halfdan was waiting for you in front of the tree. He had his back towards you, Torvald had mention that Halfdan didn't want to see you till you were next to him. Halfdan stood in front of a woman that would be performing the ceremony, from what you could see he had on a blue tunic and brown trouserson, and you could tell he had cleaned up rather well. You gave him a tap on the shoulders to turn around, he turned around and stared down as to take in the sight of you from bottom to top. You felt his gaze slowly creep up on you and felt the warmth that his gaze brought you. You watched his gaze slowly taking in the vision that was you and a smile quickly crept on your face when you noticed how his smile grew as his eyes moved their way up.

By the time he reached your smile all he could do was just gawk at the sight of you. "You looked like you had come out of my dreams. You are so beautiful." Halfdan said. You let go of Torvald's hand him giving it a small squeeze before taking a step back. "Who gives this woman away to be married?" the woman asked.

"I do." said your Earl. You looked back to him one more time mouthing a thank you and he gave you a smile and a nod and joined the rest of the people that had come for the ceremony. You and Halfdan turned to face each other taking your hands in his. The smiled had reached his eyes and just how he looked at you in this moment it took everything for your knees not to give way from how he made you feel.  

"Halfdan, do you swear to the Gods to love this woman in this life and the next?"

"I do.'

"(Y/N) do you swear to the Gods to love this man in this life and the next?"

"I do."

He gave your hands a small squeeze after you said those words. "May I have the ring?" Your eyes grew wide. You didn't think you would be able to get a ring due to the circumstances of the quick wedding. Harald pulled out a ring from his pocket and gave it to the woman. She dipped it in the small gold bowl of blood that another person was holding.She handed Halfdan the ring and took it from her, he placed the ring on her finger. You looked down to your finger that now had a token of your loved placed on it. It was a beautiful ring a band woven from gold with small little red jewels placed in the center. "I found this ring on one of the raiding trips I had gone on with my brother. When I found it I knew this was the ring I wanted to give my future wife if I ever found her and I've been holding on to it ever since." You couldn't help the swell of happiness that grew in you even more than it could be knowing this ring and this man were waiting for you some time ago. "It was fate my love." Halfdan just smiled knowing you are right.

"May the Gods bless you, grant you children, and keep the wolf from your door. You may kiss your bride." And on command Halfdan placed his hands on either side of your neck and pulled you in close giving you a deep and loving kiss. The cheers of everyone rang out around you when the two of you separated not wanting this moment to end.

"Well it's time to celebrate!" Harald cheered.

Walking through the group of people that had come to witness your special day you thanked them all for coming. Not long after you all walked down the path that lead back to King Ecbert's villa the sound of merriment ringing throughout the stone walls. People had stopped you when you walked through the courtyard saying their congrats. As the more people filed out into the courtyard the group of people you were with noticed a man walking out towards everyone. You gave Halfdan a nudged pointing in the direction of the mysterious man and other people caught sight of him. Halfdan and Harald went to him first, them and their men drawing their weapons to this man. Bjorn came out to them ordering them to not cause this man harm, "This is King Ecbert! He was friends with my father. Do not harm him." Bjorn had walked up to the man and then passed him giving a signal for them all to follow him. You stayed behind with Thora and a few more of the women, not wanting to get involved with what was going to happen.

Not long later your new husband had returned to you along with King Harald. "What was that all about?" you asked, "Oh nothing. The Sons of Ragnar are decided what they should do to Ecbert. Nothing to be concerned about." He gave your forehead a kiss before pouring himself some ale trying to return to the celebrations. After awhile Bjorn had come out from this little meeting of theirs to summon Harald, Halfdan, and a few more of the Earls to join them. Halfdan and Torvald both motioned for you to come with as well. You were still an intrical part of every meeting so of course they wanted you there. Taking off your veil you handed it to Thora and joined them.

You all followed Bjorn into the great hall watching as a couple men were lowering King Ecbert down from the cage. Bjorn helped the man out of the cage and to the table at the back of the hall.  A man what looked to be a priest was finishing up writing some document that none of you could make out. Ecbert sat on one side of the table while Bjorn sat opposite while everyone filed around behind him trying to get a look at what was going on. You knew some words in King Ecbert's language but not enough to get you by, but you picked up on a few tihngs that were being said, something about land and that he would be signing it over which you assumed would be land giving to them.

Ecbert signed the paper and placed his seal on it and handed it to Bjorn, all of you craning to see it. Bjorn handed it off to the group for them all to see while he turned his attention back to Ecbert. You kept your eyes on them as you saw Bjorn giving Ecbert something but you could not see what but they looked to be in an agreement with something. Halfdan focused your attention back to what was going on. "This is an exciting time don't you think?" he whispered to you, "Oh yes it is most exciting." giving his arm a small squeeze looking back to Ecbert one last time.

You all had left the great hall back out into the courtyard where you saw the festivities for the feast that was to be held was almost finished. The Sons of Ragnar took their seats at the table on the makeshift headdais while you sat with your new husband and brother in law at the table below. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the feast, especially you and Halfdan since it meant so much more for the two of you being man and wife. It still hadn't hit you that you were married and married to a man such as Halfdan, but you wouldn't not take back this whole experience for the world.

After the eating had settled down and everyone was talking amongst themselves Bjorn had made the announcement that he would be sailing back to the Mediterranean in a few days time and asked the people who would join him, Halfdan stood up and proclaimed he would be joining Bjorn in his travels. "I would also like to announce that my wife (Y/N) will be joining us to the Mediterranean." Your cheeks began to blush as everyone cheered, but you looked towards Harald when Halfdan sat back down and you could see the look of hurt in his eyes and in that moment you knew Halfdan did not tell his brother that he would be leaving him.

Before you realized an argument had broke out between the brothers mostly Ivar and Sigurd, you turned to look at the scene that was happening between them and something deep within you knew this would not turn out good and it happened within a blink of an eye. Ivar had grabbed an axe that was laying next to him and hurled it towards Sigurd, it had made contact with his stomach making an audible crunch sound. You gasped bringing a hand to you mouth, watching as Sigurd yanked the axe from him and held it high making his way to Ivar, but half way there he slowly collapsed to his knees and fell. Ubbe and Hvitserk rushed to their brother and the reaction they had gave to Ivar you knew that he was dead.

No one knew what to do, everyone sat their questioning why the Gods let that happen. "Someone should do something." you heard someone whisper. "Why would the Gods take away one of the Sons of Ragnar already?"

The next day the funeral had been made for Sigurd, and improvised longship was made in the ground with many belonging and sacrifices given to him on his way to Valhalla. It was a sad moment for everyone because they all knew he would be the first son to join Ragnar in Valhalla. After the funeral another meeting was held to discuss what the next step was since the great Heathen Army had accomplished what they sent out to do. You sat next your husband just listening as Ivar tried to make his claim that he did not mean to kill Sigurd, but that feeling deep down in you again knew that there was something in Ivar that didn't regret what he did, but the conversation went back to Bjorn leaving to go on his trip while the rest of the group tried to figure out what they should do next.

It was decided that Harald would return back to Kattegat to inform everyone that the Army had succeeded in avenging Ragnar and that Bjorn would be leaving. That left Ubbe, Ivar, and Hvitserk to figure out what to do next. It did not concern you anymore now that you were to join Bjorn and Halfdan on their travels.

You had gone to your tent to pack all your things for this journey and while you were going through your things you found one of the gifts Torvald had given you. This one was a small dagger that could fit in your boot. All your thoughts came rushing to you as all your adventures with Torvald fogged your memory. You could feel tears starting to well up in your eyes knowing that you soon would be parted from your Earl, which never in your life did you think that would happen and as if he knew you were thinking about him Torvald showed up at your tent.

"So you're truly going with them then?" he asked with a slight pain to his voice. All you could do was shake your head yes afraid to speak in case your voice would crack. "Well I wish you well on your future journeys and your life with Halfdan. I will miss you most terribly, but please come and see me once in awhile." You couldn't stop the tears from flowing now you rushed over to him and gave him such a big hug and he returned it just as fierce. "I will miss you too Torvald. Believe me you are my best friend and there is no way I can go throughtout this world without coming to see you from a time. You are my Earl and will forever be my Earl and greatest friend I could have." You two parted and he wiped away a tear from your cheek. "May the Gods bless you (Y/N) for the rest of your life. But I must let you go to finish packing. I'll be sailing back in the morning. No sense of me staying around here when our job is done. I hope to see you soon and you can regal me of all the new adventures you will get to be apart of."

"Of course I will. I will come back soon. Do not worry." And with that Torvald was gone and you were left alone with your thoughts. You had finished packing when Halfdan entered. "Is everything ok? Torvald looked like he had just had his heart broken."

"Ah yes... Everything is fine. We said our goodbyes and we both took it a lot harder than I think we would have thought."

"Of course."

"When we return may we come back to Bodin so that I can see my beloved village again."

"For you my love anything." Giving you a peck on the cheek, "Are you finished packing then? If so then I can get someone to get your stuff on the boat." "Oh. Yes, everything is ready. Is the Mediterranean as beautiful as what people have said?" You asked curiously, "Oh, Yes it is very beautiful. The weather is so warm and the food is wonderful. But come my love we must finishing preparing ."

Halfdan escorted you out of the tent and gave some orders to a few people to get your stuff together and you two made your way to the boats. There was a lot going on with people preparing to leave; Bjorn's boats preparing for its trip, King Harald's boats for their trip back to Norway and Earl Torvald's boats back to Bodin. You said goodbye to your people that you have fought besides on countless occasions and them wishing you the best for your future. As you said your goodbyes you noticed the exchange between Harald and Halfdan and feeling a bit sadden by the fact they were parting.

You stood by the boats waiting for your husband, he left his brother and look towards you with a smile as he made his way to you. He wrapped an arm around you and walked you to the boat. "You know he is going to miss you." you mentioned, "I know he will and I will miss him too."

As everything was finally prepared you situated yourself by Halfdan sitting on the side of the boat waiting for it to take off. Not much longer the oars hit the water and your new journey was soon to begin. You looked admiringly at Halfdan and then out to the water. You took a deep breath the salt air stinging your lungs, this was the start to your new life and new adventures with your new husband. A thought that you never thought would happen. You pictured your life serving you Earl till your last dying breath dedicating everything to Bodin and Torvald. The Gods granted you this sliver of happiness and you were take it for all that is would be worth, whatever way it shows. You said a silent prayer thanking them for blessing you with him. You looked back to the sea and the land that had brought you many fortunes, and went to sit next to your husband. He looked up to you with a smile, "Come (Y/N) sit next to me as we start this new chapter in our lives."

You snuggled in next to him as he wrapped you in his strong arms, "I can't thank the Gods enough for you and I hope they hear my thanks to them."

You shot him a smile, "Oh my love, I think they can hear them."


End file.
